dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Trevor Yard
|image = |caption = Trevor after the failed tre flip |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = |aliases = |born = ???, Arcadia Bay, |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = |family = |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell AcademyLife Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |allies = |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Nik Shriner (unconfirmed) |percapactor = }} Trevor is a student attending Blackwell Academy. Biography "Chrysalis" Trevor is a member of the skater posse that attend Blackwell Academy. Their opinion of fellow students who don't know anything about skateboarding culture is low, declaring those who don't know what a "noseslide" or "tre flip" are as posers. Max passes Trevor in the hall after leaving Mark Jefferson and muses about her attraction to skater boys, who are unfortunately uninterested in her. |-|Tre flip= Approaching Justin, Max attempts to greet him. Justin asks her if she's "come to trash". Max attempts to feign knowledge about what he's talking about, but is caught in her lie when she responds incorrectly. Rewinding, she uses the knowledge from her past conversation with Justin gain their favor. When Justin asks what trick she wants to see, Max decides on the tre flip. Justin nominates Trevor to perform the trick. However, when Trevor attempts to pull off the tre flip, he falls off his skateboard which hits him the crotch. Trevor doubles over in pain and Max is given the opportunity to snap a photograph. |-|Noseslide= Using the knowledge she gained from the rewind, when Max prompts Justin into a conversation, he asks what trick she wants to see him and his "skater posse" pull off. Max decides she wants to see a and Justin nominates Trevor to do perform the trick. Trevor is able to perform the noseslide across the park bench without complication and poses for Max with his arms crossed. In Dana's Room, when Max checks Dana's page, a chatbox with Trevor can be seen on the bottom right hand corner of the screen.Dana's Facebook Page "Out of Time" The following morning, Trevor decides to visit Dana. When Max exits her room, she spots Trevor writing something on Dana's whiteboard before leaving the girls dormitory. Entering Dana's room, Max spots Justin's jacket draped over a chair in the corner. Max muses that Trevor is "making himself comfortable" with Dana and hopes they won't get busted. Dana excitedly admits that she's going to the Halloween party with Trevor and is relieved that they can show their faces together in public. After speaking with Dana, Max notices sitting on Dana's dresser, suggesting the two are sexually active. Later, Trevor and Justin are at the Two Whales Diner when Max arrives. After speaking with Justin, she heads over to Trevor and notes that he looked as happy as Dana did after he visited her dorm room. Trevor cuts to the chase and tells her that he knows she saw him at the dorm. Max confirms his statement, telling him she saw him leave Dana's room. Trevor explains that "finally had to tell Justin" because he also liked Dana. When Max asks how he reacted, Trevor told her he got him high and he was cool with it. He finishes their conversation by telling her that no one had secrets in Blackwell. When Chloe arrives at the diner, she fistbumps Trevor before heading over to speak with her mother, Joyce and Max. During Max and Chloe's conversation, Trevor and Justin get into a fight. Max uses their fight as a way to convince Chloe that she can time travel after rewinding to the point before their fight and several other incidents begin. Later at school, Trevor is in the hall and presumably present with the rest of the student body during Kate Marsh's successful or attempted suicide off the rooftop of the girls dormitory. "Chaos Theory" |-|David Suspended= If David Madsen was suspended by Ray Wells on Max's accusations that he was harassing kate Marsh, a page calling for the termination of Madsen's job as head of security is created by students of Blackwell. Trevor leaves a comment on page, telling David to "eat shit" and calls him a "pig phucker". |-|Kate Dies= Following the death of Kate, Trevor sends his girlfriend, Dana, an e-mail regarding her well being. Trevor tells Dana that he was thinking about her and that he was aware of how horrible it was for her to see Kate fall to her death. He goes on to tell her that she was a good friend to Kate and that he would be there for her always when she needed him. Dana replied to his e-mail, thanking him for keeping her in his thoughts. She tells him that she wished that she could've done more for Kate and that Max was the only person who tried to do anything for her. She ends the e-mail telling him that she would see him tomorrow. |-|Save Kate= Following the death of Kate, Trevor sends his girlfriend, Dana, an e-mail regarding her well being. Trevor tells Dana that he was thinking about her and knows how hard it was Dana to see Kate almost jump from the rooftop. He expressed relief that Max was there to save her "like a superhero" and reassured Dana that she was a good friend to Kate, who needed more friends like Dana to support her. He tells Dana that he would be there for and is later thanked by Dana, who tells Trevor that he's "good for her" and couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. "Dark Room" "Polarized" Characteristics Personality Trivia *If the player chooses "noseslide" instead of "tre flip", they will not able to take the optional third photograph to earn the achievement "Telephotogenic". *The photograph hint in the menu of the game mislead many to assume that the photograph would be of a broken skateboard, instead of a skateboarder injured by his skateboard. Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Life is Strange Characters